Receiving the Gift
by ZombieSlayer9803
Summary: After Buffy's death, a new slayer comes to Sunnydale. Set during the sixth season of Buffy. Rated T but rating might change to M.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**AN: When Buffy died at the end of season 5, I always wondered why a new Slayer never appeared (there is probably a reason and I just don't know about it.) This story is about what if a new slayer was chosen and came to Sunnydale. Please no flames and enjoy :)**

* * *

_The flight from Dallas, Texas to Sunnydale, California has just arrived._

I walk out of plane and stretch a bit. I was never a fan of flying. I quickly make my way to the baggage claim and wait for my luggage, and my Watcher. Eventually Doc catches up with me. His name really isn't Doc, I just call him that because ... I actually don't remember why I call him that.

"Cilla, you really should wait for me! This town is incredibly dangerous and Slayer or not it is my job to keep an eye on you!" Doc yells at me.

I roll my eyes and pick up my baggage. Doc picks up his luggage and begins to follow me. I know that he is just trying to look after me but his lectures are so long and boring. I pick up the pace and walk into the girls bathroom. I smile at my brilliant idea to get away from him as I walk over to the mirror. I finger comb my chocolate brown hair and then adjust my black tank top and leather jacket. I look in the mirror again. I have always been very pale and burn like a vampire in the sun. Being that pale has also left me with an abundance of freckles. I smile to myself and then I remember my overprotective Watcher waiting outside. He wasn't always as strict as he is now, it is just that with me being the Slayer I am more likely to become the target of all sorts of evil creatures.

Just as I turn around to leave I collide with another woman. She is a bit shorter than me and has red hair. Another woman rushes over, wiping her hands on her jeans in a hurry.

"Sorry!" She says to me as the redhead runs out of the bathroom. "Our friend is moving back to England and we want to see him one last time before he goes." She gives me a warm smile and then continues. "My name is Tara, and that was Willow." She motions to to the exit.

"My name is Cilla, I'm moving here from Texas." I told her.

"Really! Willow and I could show you around town, if you like." She offered.

I accepted her offer and the two of us raced to catch up with Willow.

* * *

**AN: Yay, chapter 1! Does anyone else find those hand dryers in public bathrooms to be annoying? ****I'm going to try to update this as quickly as I can, but it might be several weeks. I always seem to be busy, with school, homework, soccer, track, etc. I really need to lighten my schedule.**


	2. Bargaining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**AN: This whole story will be from Cilla's point of view, just so you guys know.**

* * *

"Ugh, you guys are so slow!" A woman holding an apple pie complains.

"Sorry Anya, is Giles still here?" Willow asked.

"Ya, right over there." Anya pointed to a man who looked to be about the same age as my watcher. Anya then saw me. "Who is she and what is doing here?"

"Oh, this is Cilla she's moved here from Texas." Tara then turned to face a man standing behind Anya. "Cilla, this is Xander." Xander gives me a goofy smile and we walk over to meet... Giles, ya, that was what they said his name was.

"Giles!" Several of my new friends scream in unison. Giles looks our way.

"We couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." Tara says as she hugs him.

"We also bought you presents!" Anya presents Giles with her pie. "Apple pie is American and so I decided to get you an apple pie to remember America."

"We also got you this little zombie finger puppet." Tara pulls out a little zombie and puts it on her finger. "Grr, grrr, argh!"

"Thank you so much. I wish I could stay, but with Buffy gone I should head back to the Wa-" Giles suddenly sees me. "watching, the bird watching group I'm a member of." He finishes.

"By any chance are you referring to the Watcher's Council?" My curiosity forces out of me.

Everyone looks at me, clearly shocked. "Yes, how did you know?" Giles asks me.

"Well, first you look like a watcher. Second, a bird watching group, that is your great excuse for your slip up!" I tell him.

"So, are you a potential slayer?" Giles asks me.

"No, I am The Slayer." I reply.

...

Doc eventually finds me and Giles reveals himself to be the watcher of the past Slayer, and the others to be her friends. I almost feel bad about revealing myself to them now. They must hate me because I'm here to take over the past Slayer's job. However, I find myself still being offered the tour Tara promised. They probably don't want to be rude, that's probably why the offer is still out there.

"So, that's the bar where Willy works. He is our main source of information about what is going on behind our backs." Tara explains to me. "Up ahead is where Willow and I live, you can stay with us until you get an apartment." Willow shoots Tara a glare and so I refuse her offer.

"Could you tell me where I can get a hotel room?" I ask them.

"I can tell that they don't like me." I tell Doc when we get into two bedroom motel room.

"I'm sure that they will eventually change their minds about you. I mean, they did just recently lose their friend." Doc replies.

At that moment we hear what sounds like a group of motorcycles. I look out my window and see a group of motorcycles, but riding them are demons, not humans.

"Hey Doc, I'll be right back. There are a bunch of demons outside." I tell him as I back away from the window.

"Wait, what?! No, as your watcher I must come with you." He replied sternly.

"Doc, please stay. I promise you that I will be fine."

I quickly pull out my sword and head outside. Most of them continue riding towards the center of town but a few stop at the motel. Like most demons they are incredibly ugly and have no idea who they are up against. I take out two of them easily and then place the third into a headlock.

"What are you doing in this town?" I let him out of the headlock and put my sword to his throat.

"Why should I tell you anything girl?" The demon snickers.

I draw a bit of blood with the tip of my sword. "I don't know, maybe it's cause I'm the Slayer."

The demon's face turns from laughter to fear. "We heard that the Slayer no longer lived here, so we decided to take over the town."

I slice his throat and he dissolves into a pile of dust. I then hop on his motorcycle and take off after the others.

...

I ditched the motorcycle when I reached the center of town, deciding it best to avoid as much attention as possible. The demons had destroyed most of Sunnydale from the looks of things. I stop when I see a gun store. Guns are most definitely not my favorite weapon to use, but with as many demons as there are running around town, it may be the best kind of weapon to use. I walk into the abandoned store and find most of guns destroyed to my dismay. It made sense though. The demons probably didn't want to be attacked by a human wielding a shotgun, even if they were cocky enough to think that they could just come in and take everything over. I hear the sound of a motorcycle and so I quickly unsheathe my sword. I look out one of the broken windows and see two people on a motorcycle. I do my best to hide my sword so that I won't scare them off and then I head outside to see if they need any help. One of them, a man with unnaturally bleached, blonde hair, saw me approaching and immediately formed a protective stance in front of the teenage girl he was with.

"What do you want?" He snarls.

"I just wanted to see if you guys were alright." I shot back him.

"Bugger off then, were alright." He says before he turns to face his companion.

I see her staring at something on the ground. I move closer and realize that it is a human arm. I run up to it and see that it is just fake. The girl runs past me to the body of the robot. I follow her and instantly recognize her from flashbacks into the previous slayer's pasts.

The robot turns and faces the girl. "I saw me." She told her.

The teenage girl gave the robot a confused look.

"I was over there, watching me." The robot motioned with her head.

The girl got up and started to head in that direction. I started to follow her when all of a sudden I felt someone grab my arm.

"No, you are not following us around like a lost puppy. Now, get lost." He told me. "Dawn, wait for me!" He then called to the girl.

Things started to click, the girl was the previous slayer's sister. This also partially explained the robot. "I still have no idea why there was a robot built to look like the previous slayer and what the-" I stopped talking to myself after I received stares from both Dawn and the man.

"How do you know that the robot back there was modeled after Buffy?" Dawn asks me.

"I'm the Slayer." I tell her.

I mentally slap myself. It wasn't like me to make the same mistake twice in one day. By the end of the week everyone in own will surely hate me if I keep blabbing the way I have.

"So, the new Slayer is in town." The man gave me an unreadable look.

"Yes," I tell him. "My name is Cilla."

"Spike." He tells me with the same unreadable look. Spike then turns around. He then turns to face me, his face showing panic. "Dawn!" He calls out.

I look around to see that Dawn has vanished.

* * *

**AN: I would like to wish all you wonderful people an early happy Halloween.**


	3. After Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**_Italics_= Cilla's thoughts**

* * *

We searched around a bit for Dawn before deciding to head to her home. Along the way we ran into no demons. This was extremely odd due to the fact that only half an hour earlier the town was flooded with demons. I finally decided that it must have been because they all learned that the Slayer was in town.

"Look, the demons are gone and Dawn is probably at her house. There is no reason for you to be following me around." Spike snaps as we approach Dawn's home.

"I want to make sure she is alright." I tell him as I turn my attention to the house that the two of us are walking up to. I notice that the house was the same one that Tara said that she and Willow lived in.

_"Willow and Tara were close friends with Buffy, so maybe they shared a house... or something like that_." I think to myself.

Spike opens the door and we step into the home. Dawn is standing in front of the stairs with the Buffybot.

_"Damn, she fixed that thing fast._" I wonder to myself how exactly she did it until I notice something different about 'Buffybot'.

"Thank God! You scared me half to death... or more to death. I could kill you!" Spike yells at the teen.

"Spike." Dawn makes a failed attempt at a response.

"I mean it. I could rip your head off." Spike yells at Dawn again.

"Spike, you idiot! Look!" I point at Buffy. I don't know how it's possible, so I don't say anything else and just point at the formerly dead slayer.

"She's been through a lot with the... death." Dawn looks over at Buffy. "But I think she is okay."

Spike and I stare at Buffy for long time. My head swirls with ideas on how this was possible. "What did you do?" I ask Dawn.

"Nothing, I swear." Dawn answers.

"Her hands." Spike suddenly says. I look at Buffy's hands and see that they are coated in dirt and blood. "You clawed your way out of your coffin... C'mon, I'll take care of you." He says to Buffy. He then turns and faces me. "If your going to stay then you could at least be helpful and get me some mercurochrome and bandages."

I give him a look and then follow Dawn to get the things Spike asked for.

"It's in here." Dawn opens a cabinet in a small bathroom.

"How is she alive?" I ask.

"I don't know, I found her at the place where she died." Dawn told me.

"Is it okay if I stay?" I ask her, not wanting upset her with my presence.

"Yes." Dawn closes the cabinet and we exit the bathroom. "I think that you should keep from her the fact the you are The Slayer until she adjusts to everything, though. It seems to me like she is having a hard time with the fact that she was dead."

I nod my head in understanding and we make our way into the living room. Spike and Buffy are sitting on an old couch. Spike looks up but Buffy just stares at her hands.

The front door suddenly slams open. I let out a yelp of surprise and Buffy stands up and turns to face the door.

"She's here!" Anya screams.

"Are you okay?" Tara asks Buffy.

"You knew she was back?" Dawn and I ask at the same time.

Willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander ignore us and make their way over to start bombarding her with questions.

"Hey!" I shout at them when I see Buffy cringe away from them. "You're scaring her!"

Dawn rushes past the four and stands in front of Buffy. I join her.

"What did you do to her!" Dawn says as she points an accusing finger at them.

"We did a spell." Willow replies.

"A spell?!" I look at them in shock. "What spell?."

"This is none of your business, leave!" Willow yells at me.

"Don't go, being the new slayer you should know what's going on." Tara says to me.

"The Slayer?" Buffy looks at me.

"Leave!" Willow shouts.

"Can we please stop shouting!" Xander says in a failed attempt to stop the yelling.

Everyone ignores Xander and begins to argue and so I decide it best to leave. Nobody notices me slip out.

I stand on the porch for a few seconds, taking everything that happened in. _"How were they successful in bringing her back?"_

I lose my thoughts when I hear what sounds like crying coming from behind a tree. I make my way around the tree to find Spike. He doesn't notice me and so I leave.

...

"Buffy's alive." I tell Doc as I enter the room.

"The previous slayer? But, she's dead." Doc puts down the ax he is cleaning and looks at me.

"Apparently Willow casted a spell that brought her back to life."

Doc's eyes fill with concern. "Resurrection spells are incredibly dangerous. How did she pull it off without killing herself or damaging Buffy?"

"I don't know. When I asked her about it she got all pissed at me and told me to leave." I tell my watcher as I sit down on my bed.

"We should check on Buffy tomorrow then." He tells me.

I nod and then I head into our tiny, unsanitary bathroom.

...

I wake up to the sound of footsteps. I immediately sit up and reach for the knife that I decided to keep under my bed as a safety precaution, to find that it isn't there.

"You bitch!" A familiar voice screams.

I look up to find my watcher standing at the end of my bed, holding what looks like my knife.

"You bitch! You're like a little child running here and there, completely ignoring me! Bitch! You run about killing everything! You're filthy! You're death! You hands are stained with blood!" He screams.

"Doc!" I manage to get out between sobs.

_"Something is wrong with him, Doc would never act this way._"

I reach over and turn over the lights to see if it really is him. The second the lights are turned on Doc vanishes. I look over at his bed to see him sleeping peacefully. I begin to wonder if what happened was just a dream until I reach under my bed to check if my knife is still there. It isn't.

...

"This is bad. Very, very, very bad." Xander paces around the Buffy's backyard anxiously.

"He's all traumatized." Anya says as she looks at Xander.

"So, what happened to you guys?" I ask.

I had immediately left my motel room after Doc's strange behavior and headed over to Buffy's home. There I found a frantic Willow and Tara who promised to explain everything that happened to them in the morning.

"Tara and I were in bed when Buffy suddenly appeared and started yelling at us." Willow explained. "She wasn't herself, if that was actually Buffy."

"Anya cut up her face with a knife." Xander told me.

I immediately look over at Anya, whose face was unscathed. I look back over at Xander, confused.

"When whatever was possessing her left, the cuts just went away." Xander tells me.

I was still confused, but I nod my head anyways.

"So,what possessed them?" I ask.

"I don't know. But, whatever it is, it's not a traditional haunting." Willow tells us.

Anya nods her head. "I bet it's a hitchhiker."

"A hitchhiker?" Xander asks.

"A standard way to travel through dimensions. Demons will see someone traveling through dimensions and grab onto them for the ride." Anya informs Xander.

"So, we're responsible for this?" Willow asks.

"Assume crash positions." Tara says.

"What?" Xander asks.

"Nothing." Tara tells him.

"I knew that something bad was going to happen if we brought back Buffy. I should've said something." Anya says as she gets up out of the lawn chair she was sitting in and moves to lean up against a small tree.

Willow approaches Anya, clearly angry. Tara quickly runs up and holds her back.

"You know what? You should've Anya! Or, you could've told us about the 'hijackers' so we could stop them!"

"They're hitchhikers, not hijackers, and I thought you knew!" Anya shouts back.

"Shhh. You'll wake up Buffy." Tara tells them in a hushed voice.

"Tara, that is why we decided to meet outside, so we wouldn't wake her up." Xander points out.

"What are you guys doing out back?" Buffy asks them as she exits her house with a cup of what is probably coffee.

"Buffy! You're not supposed to be up!" Willow rushes over to her friend.

"We should tell her." I say.

"Tell me what?" Buffy asks while staring into her mug.

"You brought back a demon with you when you were resurrected." Anya tells her.

"Last night." Buffy says after a short pause. "Something happened..."

"Buff?" Xander asks as he puts an arm around her.

"The photos of us... changed." She tells us.

"How did they change?" I ask Buffy.

"They were dead." Buffy says before she loses focus. Xander gives her a small nudge and she looks up from her coffee. "We need to figure this thing out."

...

"What's on the list?" Dawn asks.

I look up from my book. We had spent the rest of the day researching demons in Anya's magic shop.

"Possible hitchhikers." Anya tells Dawn.

I move over to see our possible demons. "Skaggmore demons, Trellbane demons, Skitterers, Large and Small Bone-eaters." I read out the names of the demons.

"I think I should patrol." Buffy says as she stands up.

"Should we go with you?" Willow asks her, clearly concerned.

"Could you come with me?" Buffy asks me.

"Sure." I say as I put down the book I was reading.

...

We patrolled in silence for awhile. I was thinking of heading back to The Magic Box when suddenly Buffy started to talk.

"This is hell." She tells me. "I wasn't in hell like everyone thinks. I was in Heaven, and I was happy there. I felt complete, finished." She starts to sob.

I hug the small blonde as she continues cry. I then join her.

_"She was taken from Heaven by her friends. That's why she acts the way she does. She has lost everything."_

We sit there for at least an hour, crying.

"Are you going to tell the others?" I ask as I wipe my eyes.

"I might tell Spike but the others.. I know them. I shouldn't tell."

I nod my head. The truth would probably destroy them.

"Spike's crypt is nearby. I'm going to go and see him. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Buffy tells me.

"I'll come." I tell her.

...

"Buffy?" I turn around to see Spike.

Buffy walks up to him and motions to his hand. "Your hand is hurt."

"Same to you." He replies.

Buffy rubs her bandages. "Right."

The three of us stand in awkward silence for awhile until Spike finally breaks it.

"You two can sit down if you want."

Buffy remains standing and so do I. The look in her eyes shows me that she planning on telling Spike.

However, before she can speak, Spike begins to talk. "I do remember what I said. The promise. If I had kept it, you wouldn't've had to jump." Spike stares Buffy and she stares back. "I want you to know that I did save you, but not when it counted, though. Every night I'd see it all again, do something different. Faster or more clever, you know? Every night I save you."

Buffy turns around and leaves. She motions me to come with her, and so I do."

...

"Thank you for listening." Buffy tells me. "Now, I know that you have been ignoring someone. I can see your phone screen and it lights up whenever someone calls. I look down at my phone, which I had silenced at The Magic Box. What's wrong?"

"My watcher. He was possessed but, the things he said." I let out a small sob.

Buffy hugs me and I decide to head back to my motel room.

...

The next day Doc and I made our way over to The Magic Box. We had talked and made up, and were feeling ready to take on anything in our jolly moods. Things changed when we reached the shop, though. What Buffy had told me suddenly came back as I listened to how she fought and killed the demon that was created when she came back from the dead.

After she finished her tale which ended in the demon's decapitation, she thanked Willow and the others for 'rescuing' her. They had a group hug and then they all started to cry. Buffy then left the group and headed outside. I didn't follow her, knowing that she now needed time alone.


End file.
